Tamirax Gycilia: Masters of Vinestra
Tamirax Gycilia: Masters of Vinestra (Frequently shortened to Tamirax) is a popular collectible card game from Aux Sedonis, based on the Vinestra series of novels and the extended multimedia franchise surrounding it. It was created in Aux Sedonis in 3539, and had become a global cultural phenomenon by the end of 3540, quickly spreading to the Arks, which in turn brought it to the far-reaches of the Known Galaxy. Storyline For more details, see Vinestra. Tamirax Gycilia: Masters of Vinestra takes place in the fictitious realm of Vinestra. Vinestra is dominated by a multitude of races that utilize various Wood Age and Stone Age technological and cultural aspects, many of whom can utilize a supernatural power known as "magick" in some form or another. Game Details Tamirax is a collectible card game that revolves around turn-based matches between two or more opponents, or teams of opponents. Due to its widespread popularity, nearly a dozen standard formats have come to prominence, giving the game radically different play styles depending on which format is used. Most professionally-utilized formats emphasize the newest released sets of cards, causing older cards to diminish in use in tournament settings. Cards The game consists of its core set of cards from the first release of the game, while a new set is released every Aiyura, with a few exceptions. The core card set contains 343 cards, while each new set typically contains 249 cards. There are currently 27 sets in addition to the core set. Cards are sold in booster packs of 14 cards each, costing 3 soil and guaranteed to have at least one uncommon, one Fabulous, and one Rare card or better. All cards are printed on a synthetic material that provides the flexibility of natural paper, with the durability and resistance of hardened plastics. There are five main categories of cards: Monsters, Minions, Magicks, Maps, and Masters. *'Monsters:' Monsters are creatures of limited to no intelligence. They are naturally incapable of damaging masters directly, but can deal incredible damage to an opponent's minions if left unchecked. *'Minions:' Minions are sentient and sapient soldiers, advisors, and other employees who can assist in a battle. They are able to attack monsters, other minions, and masters. *'Magicks:' Magicks are the manifestations of the powers of the masters, and can cause a wide array of effects. *'Maps:' The fields of battle, map cards allow a player to change the terms of their engagement, benefiting certain cards and spelling doom for others. Many maps are divided into "Triggered" and "Passive" categories, with passive maps activating as soon as they are played, while triggered maps do not activate until a certain condition has been met. *'Masters:' Masters are powerful Magickers who are able to travel across the branches of existence. There are infinite worlds across the Branchway, and Masters are unique in their ability to move from one to the next, expanding their knowledge and power through the experiences they collect there. Deck construction Each player needs a deck to play a game of Tamirax. In most tournament formats, decks are required to be a minimum of 49 cards, with no upper limit. Players may use no more than three copies of any named card, except basic Maps. There are seven different levels of card rarity, labeled as Normal, Abnormal, Fabulous, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Transcendental. There are 1, 3, 7, 14, 28, 49, and 147 of each rarity level per set, respectively. Transcendental Cards *'Aleria the Ensorcellatrix' (Core) *'Baith Seria the Infernator' (Foreverflame Forest) *'Giekala Tremblemer' (Tarnished Canyons) *'Syara Mooncaller' (The Game of Stones) *'Zenereb Mermex' (Tides of Reda) * (Shores of Shilla) * (Moonfall) Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate Category:Mass Media Category:Games Category:Kongo Media